USS Kelvin personnel
A list of personnel assigned to the Federation starship during 2233. The number of survivors of Nero's attack was stated to be 800. Named * Richard Robau *George Kirk/ *Pitts *Alnschloss K'Bentayr *Winona Kirk/ Unnamed Bridge crew These Starfleet officers served on the bridge of the USS Kelvin in 2233 when the Romulan Nero attacked the ship with his own, the Narada. They witnessed the death of the captain and were thrown off their seats by explosions. Later acting captain George Kirk evacuated them before he set a collision course and destroyed the Kelvin. ( ) File:Kelvin bridge officer 1.jpg|''Played by Randy Pausch'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 2.jpg|''Played by Jim Palmer'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 4.jpg|''Played by Victor Paguia'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 5.jpg|''Played by Jade Quon'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 6.jpg|''Played by Lauren Kim'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 7.jpg|''Played by Tavarus Conley'' File:Kelvin bridge officer 8.jpg|''Played by Michelle Lenhardt'' Crewman This crewmember of the USS Kelvin was shouting from a second level to clear the area below him during the evacuation of the Kelvin. ( ) Crewwoman 1 This sciences division crewman was on the stairs when Captain Robau was walking through aboard the Kelvin. ( ) Crewwoman 2 This female crew member of the USS Kelvin was running in a corridor when the Narada attacked the Kelvin and she was killed due to an explosion creating an air vacuum, blowing her out into space. ( ) Doctor This alien female served as doctor aboard the Kelvin. When the ship was attacked by Nero and the Narada, she accompanied Winona Kirk with the help of three medical technicians to the evacuation pod. After the pod left the Kelvin she helped Winona to give birth to . ( ) Engineer This Starfleet officer served as an engineer aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233. After the first attack of the Narada he told the captain that the warp drive and the weapons went down and the ship's main power was only active at 38%. During a following attack he was thrown through the room by an explosion. ( ) Helmsman This female Starfleet officer served as helmsman aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233. She witnessed the loss of the life signal of Captain Robau and manned the station when the Narada attacked the Kelvin. During the following explosions she hit the ground. ( ) Comm. officer This female operations division Starfleet officer served as the communications officer aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233. Captain Robau ordered her to prepare the shuttles for evacuation as she sat awestruck at the sight of Ayel on the main viewer. ( ) Med evac pilot This Starfleet lieutenant served as pilot for Medical shuttle 37 which carried Winona Kirk, a doctor, and two medical technicians aboard when it left the Kelvin. The pilot received the command of acting captain George Kirk that the shuttle had to depart immediately. ( ) Medical technicians These three medical technicians served aboard the Kelvin during the attack of Nero's Narada in 2233. The first and female technician escorted the other two, Winona Kirk, and the doctor out of the sickbay and told them to get the medical shuttle 37. The other two accompanied the doctor and Winona aboard the shuttle and assisted during the birth of James T. Kirk. ( ) File:Kelvin medical technician 1.jpg|''Played by Marta Martin'' File:Kelvin medical technician 2.jpg|''Played by Kelvin Yu'' File:Kelvin medical technician 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Tactical officer This Starfleet officer served as tactical officer aboard the USS Kelvin in 2233 and reported to Captain Robau when the captain arrived on the bridge. He was present when the Narada attacked the Kelvin. Following the Narada s initial attack, this officer reported that the Kelvin s atmospheric stabilization had been lost and questioned whether the ship's deflector shields were even active during the attack. He was among the crewmembers who were later evacuated by acting captain George Kirk. ( ) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Kelvin fr:Personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514 Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) 01 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Unnamed Starfleet personnel